


It's Been a Long Time

by alien_lord



Series: The 100 Kink Collection [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Assault, Blackmail, Desperation, Emotional Trauma, F/M, Fingering, Hostage Situation, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Rape, Rapist - Freeform, Sad, Sexual Assault, Vaginal Sex, failed hostage situation, forcing someone to watch a rape, hereo sex, knocked out, mccreary is a fucked up asshole, not a pretty fc, nothing good ever happens to emori, possible pregnancy, rope, tied up, tricking, tw assault, tw rape, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Murphy and Emori tie up McCreary to try and use as leverage, and when plans don't work out, McCreary takes a specific interest in Emori, because it's been a long time since he had his dick in somebody.





	It's Been a Long Time

Paxton McCreary sat on the cold stone floor of the cave, arms shackled behind him. He wasn’t concerned, but he was irritated, and cocked his head to the side, taking in his surroundings. He imagined strangling the life out of the young man that had captured him, and then cutting him up into little pieces. The girl, the one with the face tattoo, he had other plans for. He couldn’t remember either of their names, he’d heard them talk to one another, but it hadn’t been important information, so he’d forgotten it. He could tell that there was some sort of romantic past between the two, the man cared for the girl more than the other way around, and McCreary felt he could use that to his advantage. 

He shifted again, moving his arms, and his feet, seeing if the knots would give way. At first they wouldn’t, but he was starting to feel a little give in the ones around his ankles. He’d have to get someone to let him out of his bonds. He knew that the boy wouldn’t. He’d been firmly attached to the radio the whole time, bargaining, using McCreary as his pawn. That didn’t go to plan either, however. 

The young man slammed his fist into the wall, and the girl chided him. “John-“ she snapped, “That doesn’t help. Take a walk.” McCreary tried very hard to keep the smirk off of his lips. 

“Don’t tell me what I can, and can’t do-“ he snapped back at the girl, but she flashed him a look that shut him up and John set down the walkie-talkie and stormed to the mouth of the cave, taking a breather. 

“You know-“McCreary shifted on the ground, back pressed to the cold stone, feeling the temperature radiate into his spine. “I could really take a leak right about now-“. His belt was digging into his stomach, and he enjoyed the sensation. 

Emori cut him off with a scowl. “Shut up. I don’t care-“. She stood with her arms across her perky breasts, and what McCreary would do to rip off that top, feeling her cry out as he ravaged her body. She was beautiful, and McCreary hadn’t even looked twice when he saw her hand was different. It wasn’t going to matter when he forced her to take his dick. She was tall, and thin, and her complexion was perfect. She had big eyes, but they were hard. She’d lived a tough life, and he could see that. 

“You’re going to care two hours from now, when we’re all spending the night in here, and it reeks of urine.” He told her, his lip pulling back into a cocky smirk, and shrugged, trying not to make his lust too apparent. He just needed to bend her over, rip her clothes off, and fuck her. It had been so god damn long, – his thoughts were cut off.  
Emori was looking him over. He wasn’t wrong. If she made him piss where he was sitting the cave would reek in a little while, and then she’d have to deal with him, the smell, and also Murphy’s bitching. 

“If you want to wait till your big, tough, guy friend comes back-“ he grinned, “Be my guest.” He settled back against the rock. “If he can manage to not fuck this up too-“. He felt a sharp ridge of rock behind his hands, and started working the rope against it. He felt a strand give way, and kept grinding the rope against it, trying to distract her by talking.  
“Go float yourself,” Emori snapped, using slang she’d picked up from her time on the Ring. Her lean arms were still folded tightly, muscles rippling in the forearms. After a momentary pause, she moved forward, leaning down to grab the rope behind McCreary. 

“Up-“ she ordered him, and he shoved himself to his feet, pushing off the wall. “Let’s go-“ she pulled him down the next corridor of the cave, around the corner, far enough away from their sleeping area that the smell wouldn’t bother them. Still holding the rope that secured his hands, she paused. “You can relieve yourself here.”

McCreary chuckled. “If you don’t undo my pants, what am I supposed to do?” Emori froze a little, but she knew he was right. If she undid his hands, he was going to be loose, but he had no ability to pee currently, and would just mess himself, leading to a disgusting smell anyway. He could feel his dick becoming aroused, his blood pounding in his ears, he needed to take her, soon. 

“Fine-“ she growled, and moved in front of him, hands fluttering for just a second before they grabbed his belt and pulled it open, the buckle making a clanking noise. McCreary let out a tight breath through his nose, watching her hands glide over the front of his pants as she pulled them down. She reached into his pants and pulled him out, a look of surprise registering on her face when she saw he was mostly hard. 

“What can I say?” He grinned, that cocky smile never leaving his face. Emori noticed that he was fairly attractive, for a murderous piece of shit. He had a strong jaw, that was covered in stubble, and a nicely shaped nose. 

“Just shut up and pee-“ Emori told him, hand wrapped around the base of his cock, ready to aim. For one brief second, she actually appreciated the size of his cock. McCreary was thick, and veiny, his uncut cock long enough to make her raise an eyebrow briefly. 

He grinned, “Don’t mind if I do-“ he closed his eyes, and Emori relaxed briefly, waiting for him to start. However, McCreary took a sudden step forward, knocking her off balance, and as she fell on the ground, trying to scramble to her feet, feed sliding on the damp stone floor. McCreary snapped what was left of the rope behind his back, and with his hands free, wrapped one around her throat. His fingers pressed into the soft skin of her neck and it would take barely any energy to snap her neck right now. 

“Don’t scream-“ he hissed, fingers tightening over the skin on her face. “If you do, I’ll kill your boyfriend, and make you watch-“. His finger nails were sharp and dirty, and left little imprints on her face, and she tried to shake her face out of his grasp. He was probably going to kill them both, but she didn’t know that. 

Emori fell silent, her expression unreadable under his hand. Her eyes hard, and dark, staring through him in a way that almost began to worry him. 

The sound of feet on the stone echoed near them, and McCreary turned his head. “Emori?” He heard John call as he came back into the main cave. McCreary shook his head, and kept his hand over her mouth, feeling her hot breath through his fingers. He could hear footsteps continuing to approach. “Emori?” John called again as he came around the corner, and McCreary hit him, in the side of the head. It was a hard, and fast hit, and John didn’t see it coming. He crumpled quickly, slumping down on the floor. 

Emori cried out as John fell, and McCreary tied Emori quickly before tying up John as well. “One wrong move, and I’ll cut his throat-“ he snapped, before turning back to the girl. McCreary shoved her up against the wall, sliding a gag into her mouth. He looked her over, appreciating everything he saw. 

“I’m going to be quick here, okay, girly?” He told her, with a grin. “You listen to me, and I’ll let you keep your life and your little boy toys life-“ he gestured his thumb at Murphy. “You fight me, I’ll cut him into pieces in front of you, and then kill you too.” He winked, and Emori wished she could punch him in the face, and feel his nose collapse under her fist. 

He took his hand off of her mouth, and grabbed the front of her shirt, tearing it open. It wasn’t hard, the material was worn, and he was a strong man. Emori cringed under his touch, but she tried to pretend she was somewhere else. She needed herself and John to survive, and right now, it wasn’t looking good. 

McCreary ran his hands over her chest, feeling her hot skin under his hands and yanked open the front of her pants. He bit the sides of her neck, leaving marks, not caring if he drew blood. Emori made as few sounds as she could, eyes firmly closed, trying to pretend it was John. 

She knew it wasn’t though. He was too rough, and his hands were too big. Murphy had long fingers, with trimmed nails, and as the rough points of his untrimmed nails scratched the side of her neck, it broke the illusion. Emori’s eyes flashed open, and she cringed a little, seeing McCreary looking at her, his lips half parted, tongue peeking through. He was sweaty, and dirty, and Emori just hoped it was over soon. 

“You’ve got such pretty tiddies-“ he told her with a laugh, hands grabbing them too hard, nails leaving little marks on the side of each breast, and Emori could feel his hot breath on her neck. Tiny pricks of blood beaded on her skin, but she enjoyed the pain. She bit her lip so she didn’t say anything back, even through the gag in her mouth. She knew that keeping quiet was probably the safest bet, and she was a survivor. 

McCreary yanked her pants down, fingers trailing down each thigh. Her long legs were covered in a mixture of tattoos and scars, and he shoved her thighs apart, she hadn’t been wearing panties under her khaki pants, she never did. He slid a finger between her legs, rubbing over her clit. 

With one quick glance upwards, he leaned forward, pressing his mouth between her legs. Emori let out a little moan, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be rejecting what was happening. McCreary smiled as he licked between her legs, one of his hands digging into her waist, holding her still against the wall.

Emori’s hands were tied behind her back, but she pressed her hips forward into his mouth, back arching a little against the stone wall. She couldn’t help herself. It had been a long time since she’d had sex. After Murphy and her had broken up, there weren’t a lot of options. Harper and Monty were together, as well as Bellamy and Echo. It left Raven, and while they’d fooled around a couple times, Raven wasn’t into it, and they hadn’t tried again, leaving Emori celibate for most of her time in space. 

McCreary’s finger dug into her skin, and the feel of his tongue on Emori’s clit was mesmerizing. She sighed, eyes half open, still trying to pretend that it wasn’t McCreary licking the life from between her legs. He was ferocious, and Emori found herself awash with pleasure, heat building in her lower belly. 

He bit trails up her thighs, leaving raised welts as he got to her waist. Kicking her legs apart, he changed her stance, and Emori groaned, nearly losing her balance against the wall. He pulled her away from the wall, and turned her around, pressing her against the wall, hard. Her cheek pressed into the stone, and a bead of water ran down her face from the cave. She wished she could wipe it away, but her hands were still tied tightly behind her. 

He grabbed her ass, fingers digging into her as he parted her butt cheeks, sliding his thick cock between her pussy lips, feeling how wet she was. “You want this-“ he chuckled, face pressed to the back of her neck, sniffing her hair. “Don’t try and lie to yourself, this is how you like it-“ he grabbed her hips and yanked her back, giving himself a better angle to fuck her pussy at. 

Emori groaned into the gag, at least the material in her mouth stopped her from having to say anything back to him. Her long hair swung over her shoulder, and he shoved it aside, wanting to see the bare skin of her back. The hot, sticky feel of flesh on flesh turned him on so much, he bit his lower lip to stop a moan from escaping from his lips. She was tense, but he didn’t care, sliding the head of his cock into her pussy. 

She moaned into the gag, feeling his cock stretch out her pussy. She was wet, but not that wet, and it had been so long since she’d been fucked, her thighs quivered as he pressed inside of her. 

“Holy fucking God –“ McCreary groaned, “You feel so damn good.” He moved his hips slowly, sinking into her inch by inch. “Does he know how good he’s got it?” He asked, tilting his head back to where Murphy was. 

Emori closed her eyes, refusing to react. McCreary took an interest however, and pulled out, just long enough to go and give Murphy two sharp kicks in the ribs. Emori cried into the gag, but her words were indiscernible. 

Murphy groaned, his eyes finally opening, looking over at the two of them, Emori naked, her hands behind her back, and McCreary, his cock out standing near him. As he groggily came to, he was reminded of the pain in his throbbing head, and a little trickle of blood had run over his eye.  
Feeling himself tied up, and registering what he was seeing, he started to thrash, but it was no use. 

“Leave her alone-“ he snarled, veins throbbing in the side of his neck, “I swear to God, I’ll kill you-“. 

McCreary laughed, before walking back over Emori, hands uncomfortably tied behind her back. Her legs were still spread, and he flashed Murphy a grin before he slid his cock back into her, her pussy nearly dripping with arousal. She’d never admit it, but this turned her on. 

“Don’t fucking touch her!” Murphy screamed, his mouth twisting and the sound more guttural than normal, and he struggled but his bonds were too tight. 

“What are you going to do about it?” He laughed, grabbing Emori by the back of her neck and taking the sounds as encouragement as he thrust his hips forward, stretching her out around him. He groaned, and Murphy cried, watching him fuck Emori. 

He continued fucking her, reaching below to rub her clit, the muffled sounds from under her gag making him laugh, as Murphy cried on the ground.  
“Bet you never fucked her like this,” McCreary groaned out between thrusts, “Maybe she wouldn’t have left you then.” His smile was malicious, and he loved the hurt in Murphy’s eyes radiating back at him. 

Murphy screamed, and he didn’t stop screaming. McCreary enjoyed the sound, almost as much as he enjoyed Emori’s pussy, and when he came, he didn’t bother pulling out, feeling the heat of her vagina constrict while he spasmed into her. He pulled out, cum running down the inside of her thigh. Emori’s heart beat faster, her both control had expired two years into living on the ring, and she’d never gotten it replaced because she wasn’t having sex. Anxiety flitted into her lower belly. 

McCreary pulled his pants up and closed the belt. “Well. That was fun-“ he leaned down and grabbed Murphy’s chin. “Why don’t you try and treat her a little better, sunshine?” He glanced back towards the mouth of the cave and chuckled. “I’d love to spend some time here, getting to know you too-“ he trailed his finger over Murphy’s neck. “But I gotta go. If you’re smart, you’ll be gone by the time I get back.” He turned and winked at Emori. “See you again,” and blew a condescending kiss at her. 

“That’s good pussy, son. You better take care of that-“. He chuckled, licking his bottom lip and looking her over once more. 

“Go float yourself, you fucking son of a bitch-“ Murphy snarled at him, which McCreary quickly rewarded with a kick to his already bruised ribs. “Don’t get smart, boy.”  
With that, McCreary was gone, back out the way they’d came, leaving the two of them tied up, having to get themselves out of their bonds.

**Author's Note:**

> McCreary is such a son of a bitch, I need to write more fics about him! Suggestions?


End file.
